


Catch Us In An Intimate Moment

by Camikila



Category: Agent Carter (Marvel Short Film), Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anna knows, Edwin and Anna are in an open relationship, F/M, Jeggy gets caught in the act, Peggy and Edwin fuck like rabbits, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, Yes I know the terminology doesn't reach that far back but whatever, everyone knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camikila/pseuds/Camikila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Edwin are a thing and they have a bad habit getting caught. Well...maybe its less like a habit and more like a series of perfect timing. (AKA: Peggy and Edwin are such little shits and get off on getting caught mid-act and sometimespurposely plan it that way)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Us In An Intimate Moment

**Author's Note:**

> A Jeggy fic I've been trying to write for ages now but finally got done when I couldn't sleep. :) Hope you all like it.  
> Check out my tumblr if you'd like: comeonintothemadhouse.tumblr.com :D

They shouldn’t be doing this. Their hips snap to meet one another anyways. Her back is pressed against the door while he does his best to balance them despite her leg creeping higher on his waist, her panties are wet and do nothing to hide this fact when he pushes his hips against her again. He’s still got far too many layers on but right now they don’t have time to fully undress. She pushes the fabric aside enough to pull him through, lining him up with her body.

They pause to catch their breath once he’s inside her and its a moment of intimacy they revel in as their eyes meet. The pause only lasts as long as it takes her body to adjust to him and then they’re moving in tandem again. He’s not reserved in the slightest in these moments and she revels in the sounds he pulls from him. This time they can’t risk any sound so they settle for soft gasps. Its not the first time they’ve done this but it doesn’t make it any more appropriate. Each time is more and more risky and they keep tempting fate. Peggy gasps when Edwin laces their hands together, the other hand on her ass, hitching her closer with each thrust.

What they have isn’t much of a secret really, not amongst those who really matter.

Polyamory isn’t for everyone and practically unheard of in most crowds but Howard, Angie and Daniel had accepted it easily enough and Peggy figured that was good enough. Periodically Peggy would have tea with Anna and they got on well, so as far as Edwin was concerned, that was just fine. That still didn’t make what they were doing right then, right.

SHIELD had the best security Howard could muster but it was still subject to various people to and fro: agents and techs, potential funding, scientists, law enforcement, military; it was seemingly never ending. It was a great opportunity but sometimes it meant all but sleeping at the office. And when that happened too often, Edwin would be there to pull her out of the cycle of paperwork, missions and paperwork. They usually left for tea or dinner, dancing (though it was always a touch bittersweet), and to Peggy’s suite at Stark Manor for some quiet intimacy. Other times, like the one they were in now, Peggy would get back from whirlwind of exhausting missions and Edwin and her would snag some time in a free room at SHIELD to take off the edge. That sometimes lead to difficult to explain situations.

Agents in training, Howard, Angie, Gabe and Dum Dum, Daniel, and even Thompson who’d arrived on official SSR business had all caught them in the moment at some point or another. Of course, Edwin would flush and block Peggy from view. They’d both straighten themselves out acceptably and Peggy would hold her head high with a self satisfied smirk, brush past whomever had seen them, and Edwin would follow.

Now though, they were in her office, against the door, breathing in tandem, still searching for that final drop of pleasure. Edwin pulled her in for a kiss, just as someone knocked on the door and Peggy gasped into his mouth when he jerked at the sound. “I’m pretty sure that’s your wife.” Edwin laughed and sped up his thrusts, pushing just that much deeper, hand untangling from Peggy’s to stroke her clit.

Sure enough Anna called out from the other side of the door. "Edwin? I was told I'd probably find you here."

"Just a moment Anna.” A noise of amused assent sounded from the other side of the door was the only response to Edwin. He thrust particularly hard, thumb moving in circles on her clit and Peggy was coming, shaking apart against the door. Edwin followed her

over the edge moments later, watching her face reverently. Peggy kissed him soft and tender before pulling away and straightening up. Edwin did the same and opened the door to greet Anna Jarvis, who was shaking her head in fond amusement.

“Hello Peggy, Edwin dear. Sorry I caught you in a moment. Edwin was in a bit of a rush this morning so I brought his lunch. Care to join us Peggy?” She was as jovial as ever and Peggy felt a rush of affection for her friend. Sure what they had with Edwin wasn't traditional but they discussed it frequently to ensure everyone was on the same page. While being caught en flagrante had become almost common, being caught by Anna was a new and exciting experience.

Edwin flushed but moved forward and kissed his wife. “You are a darling. Peggy?”

Peggy smiled and glanced back into her office. “I’d love to…would in my office be fine?”

Anna nodded. “Of course. Now go kiss my husband while I grab the rest of what we need.” When she left, Peggy turned a look on Edwin.

"You left your lunch at home so your wife would interrupt us?"

Edwin smirked. "I had hoped."


End file.
